


you are, i think, a star

by Confection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: the most radiant of them all
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 33
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	you are, i think, a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definefreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definefreedom/gifts).



[](https://i.imgur.com/d5W2o1N.png)

**Author's Note:**

> _a soft and fragrant bower in the early light of the morning_
> 
> I think this would be a few months? years? down the line, when Jester and Yasha have built up their own beautiful and quiet life together, somewhere filled with flowers and so much light. Maybe Yasha was out communing with Kord overnight, and there's still dew on the leaves when she creeps quietly back into the room to not disturb Jester's sleep -- but Jester is ever-attuned to her presence, and you can't help but want to witness the first sunlight across your beloved's face.
> 
> (the quote -it turns out- is misremembered [Sappho](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/8868353-you-are-i-think-an-evening-star-the-fairest-of), helpfully supplied by a brain that at least Had The Right Idea Going On)


End file.
